


HCs. Bandaged

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Richie's eye surgery requires a recovery that lends to him becoming needy in nature, and Eddie's there for him, without fail.For an awesome NSFW part of this 'verse, see Joy'sThis Isn't How Recovery Works.





	HCs. Bandaged

Richie goes in for eye surgery, wants that 20/20 vision. But for alternate universe reasons, the recovery after that surgery is a bit harsh. Gauze kept over his eyes so he won’t strain them while they’re healing, for at least a few days, if not like a week.

And maybe he traveled to Eddie’s city cause there was a better surgeon there, so he ends up staying at Eddie’s house, so he doesn’t know his way around, like maybe he would in his own apartment.

Plus, tbh, while he’s obviously more of an auditory person than visual, Eventually it starts to catch up to him. The whole not just being able to open his eyes and chase the dark away ~thing. And he’s super restless, and keeps getting up and bumping into Eddie’s stuff.

A part of Eddie wants to grouse at him for not just staying put but then he’s in Richie’s space, talking to him, “What d'you wanna do, Rich?” Taking him by the elbow, helping him go where ever he thought to go, just exploring, or what have you, trying to make sure Richie doesn’t stub his toe or break anything of value.

They go for walks outside so Richie can get fresh air and it always feels a little brighter out there and less ominous than in Eddie’s house when Eddie’s busy and Richie’s alone trying to be entertained by the bodiless voices on the t.v. 

While Richie doesn’t outright say when he starts to get a little jumpy, a little paranoid, Eddie can tell from another room that Richie has gone too quiet OR is rambling WAY too much, talking to Eddie even though he knows Eddie’s not within distance to hold a conversation. And Eddie figures out that Richie just needs to be touched, to be grounded. The voices _do_ have bodies, and they’re human and warm and gentle and understanding.

He sits by Richie a lot, on his floral couch, and takes Richie’s hand in his, and studies Richie’s fingers, how his tendons strain when he moves them a certain way. Tests how their palms differ in size, roughness. How they fit together. How their fingers look inter-locked one way, then another. Turns Richie’s hand into a fist and punches at the air with it, before realizing, and blushing over the fact, that he wants to press a kiss to right above Richie’s elbow, when for some reason, at eye level, it looks cute? And instead curls up along Richie’s side and pretends it’s for Richie’s benefit and not his own.

Richie, mind you, hasn’t been able to breathe properly since the first touch. Shakily talking at Eddie with words he’s not sure fit together. Eddie notices, sort of, but maybe he missed something on the t.v. for context, or maybe Richie just needs to babble and that’s okay; he’ll let him.

Eddie falls asleep against Richie, and therefore Richie against him.

When Richie jerks awake later, a bad dream perhaps, as the catalyst, his body shaking slightly under Eddie’s more restful form, he grasps at Eddie’s shoulder with his far arm, and doesn’t mean-mean to wake him up, but also does, because he needs to be sure Eddie’s there and Eddie’s okay, and that Richie’s still there and Richie’s okay. Eddie wakes, and almost immediately he’s cupping Richie’s face and hushing his ragged breathing.

“Richie, listen, you’re okay… You’re okay.” And maybe the pain meds weren’t so great with Richie’s body chemistry or something, and it’s all just been getting to him, adding up, and Eddie’s been so sweet with him and protective and so it falls out of Richie’s mouth. “Eddie, please. _Please kiss me_.”

Never has Eddie moved so slow and so fast at the same time… They’re just the barest little, most simple kisses in the world, and after each one Eddie’s saying something soft and soothing and loving and filling Richie up with too much, too fast, but not enough all at once, and he didn’t even realize he was in love with Eddie? But now it’s so obvious. How could he not have been?

“You’re doing so good, Richie. We’ll get those bandages off soon…” “I know it’s been hard for you. Driving you stir-crazy, but you’re almost healed; I can tell.” Cause Eddie changes his eye dressings for him every day and puts the medicine on for him. “You’re gonna have so much fun doing stuff without your glasses in the way.” “Do you think I should get surgery for mine?” All while pressing kisses to Richie’s face, whose really just holding onto Eddie’s arms’ for dear life and Eddie’s practically in his lap… and he can’t fucking think.

Richie might _actually_ cry when he **sees** Eddie again even though it was only a few days… And uh, he’s definitely finding a job closer to Eddie, soon, because not living near/with him is no longer an option?


End file.
